Amateurs
by May Malfoy
Summary: Há quem diga que as promessas são feitas para serem quebradas. Mas para pessoas que não podem confiar em mais nada, promessas são assunto sério. Uma história sobre a primeira promessa que Severus fez para Narcissa...


**Disclaimer:** Dinheiro da JK; Trama _minha_. E eu sou ciumenta.

**Nota: **Fic vencedora do primeiro **Challenge Severus Snape **no fórum 3V.

* * *

_" Some hearts are more fragile than others. Purer, somehow. Like crystal in a world of glass. And even the way they shatter is beautiful."_

_

* * *

_**Amateurs **

_

* * *

_

"Dói?"

"Essa é uma pergunta estúpida".

Narcissa deixou a cabeça pender levemente para trás, preguiçosa. Então sorriu, estreitando os olhos daquele jeito que apenas uma pessoa no mundo conseguiria reproduzir com perfeição. Naquele dia, no entanto, ela ainda era a única. Manteve o sorriso por um segundo longo. Uns olhos e um sorriso de congelar os ossos naquela tarde de verão.

"Dói?", ela repetiu. Na sua voz, exatamente a mesma entonação e velocidade da primeira vez. E os seus olhos muito azuis piscando lentamente. As longas pestanas de sonho escondendo e mostrando as pupilas pequenas pelo excesso de luz no ambiente.

"Dói", ele assentiu, "Como um Cruciatus"

Nada mais estranho do que a visão de Narcissa de calças compridas e os pés metidos em botas de combate. No figurino incompleto de um Comensal da Morte... O firewhisky, bebido numa caneca acentuava ainda mais o ar deslocado e descabido de Narcissa em Spinner's End. Muito estranho. A sola das botas de combate novinhas sujando o couro velho da poltrona, sem grandes preocupações com elegância. As mãos finas e brancas abraçando os joelhos, os dedos cheios de anéis e as unhas bem cuidadas. A expressão desinteressante do rosto corado de Narcissa.

"Nunca provei uma Maldição Imperdoável", ela disse e deu de ombros, terminando seu firewhisky com um grande gole que excedeu a capacidade da boca e escorreu num filete discreto pelo queixo.

"Vai _provar_", e dizendo isso imaginou provar uma maldição como se prova um doce; e sorriu estranho. Não era simplesmente alguma maldade banal estampada naquele sorriso. Era uma espécie única de sarcasmo, talhado exaustivamente durante anos e anos, que fazia a inocente covinha da sua bochecha esquerda parecer um espasmo de maldade. Mas era só despeito.

O freqüente movimento de ombros de Narcissa era quase um tique. Uma fonte de irritação em potencial, se você ficasse prestando atenção por algum tempo. "Quero ver!", ela esticou as pernas e passou a ocupar apenas pontinha da poltrona. Uma tonalidade viva passou por suas maças do rosto e vibrou no tom da sua voz. Ela podia parecer uma criança com uma facilidade incrível.

Ele levantou a manga da capa o máximo que era possível, antes que o tecido acumulasse num volume grande demais. Era suficiente para descobrir o que Narcissa estava ansiosa para ver. Ela se aproximou e observou atentamente o desenho cheio de detalhes que não se mexia, a não ser pelos olhos da cobra: vermelhos. Os músculos dele enrijeceram instintivamente quando a ponta dos dedos gelados de Narcissa tocou a tatuagem. Ela estava ridiculamente gelada para uma tarde tão quente e para todo a bebida que ela tinha tomado sob o pretexto de se aquecer.

Os dedos dela escorregaram na pele desbotada de Severus quando ele puxou para si o braço marcado. "Logo você vai ter uma, então poderá passar um dia inteiro olhando se quiser". Ele lhe lançou um olhar gelado, que ela respondeu como sempre: inexpressiva. Havia alguma mensagem no fundo daqueles olhos azuis, mas ele não conseguia enxergar qual era. Toda sua facilidade de interpretar a linguagem corporal das pessoas esbarrava na imensa falta de expressão de Narcissa. Mesmo com essa dificuldade, ela não o instigava. Ele via aquela beleza de estátua e não achava que os pensamentos dessa esfinge valiam o esforço da adivinhação.

"Dizem que você tem procurado aquela sangue-ruim...". Cortar conversas e introduzir assuntos inusitados depois de períodos de silêncio era uma especialidade da Srta Black. Especialmente _esse_ assunto inusitado, para o qual ela parecia adorar voltar sempre que podia.

"Dizem?", ele disse sem emoção alguma transparecendo.

"Dizem...", ela assentiu num movimento exagerado, retomando seu lugar na poltrona e voltando a abraçar os joelhos. A maneira afetada de jogar os longos cachos louros para o lado denunciava onde ela queria chegar. Narcissa era uma garota estranha, Severus pensou quando ela deu um meio sorriso. Ela parecia gostar que descobrissem seus segredos e suas intenções ocultas. Para ele, isso não fazia _nenhum_ sentido.

"_Ninguém_ diz isso. _Você_ tem sido especialmente eficaz em me perseguir", ele revelou o que lhe parecia muito óbvio.

"_Me perseguir_", Narcissa lhe imitou o tom de voz com desdém e começou a fazer gestos infantis com as mãos. Sabia que isso o irritaria. "Tão importante o Sr Snape, melhor aluno de Poções, tão popular que até James Potter não vive sem!".

"Cale a boca, Narcissa!", Severus levantou a voz, impaciente como quem fala com uma criança. A mão de fechou num movimento involuntário e, quando ele quis abafar o que ela dizia com o barulho de um soco na madeira da mesa de centro, o que se ouviu foi um barulho mais agudo. O candelabro de cristal, talvez a coisa mais sofisticada de Spinner's End. Estava agora quebrado. Mais uma vez quebrado.

Severus olhava o objeto herdado da família de sua mãe e tinha dúvidas se desejava consertá-lo mais uma vez. Os cacos brilhantes espalhados pelo chão pareciam estar exatamente onde deveriam. Quantas vezes já tinha consertado aquela coisa? Tantas... E era engraçado pensar que _nunca_, até aquele dia, tinha sido ele a estilhaçá-lo. Decidiu-se, por fim, que os cacos deviam ficar como estavam; partidos. Era óbvio para Severus que haveriam de se quebrar novamente se fossem consertados. E ele não achava que poderia seguir a vida inteira naquele ciclo de partir e consertar coisas tão frágeis. Algumas coisas, ele pensou, são frágeis demais para esse mundo, estão destinadas a serem quebradas mais cedo ou mais tarde. Que seja o quanto antes então.

Narcisa deu um longo suspiro e piscou com suas longas fileiras de cílios, oferecendo ao amigo seu silêncio gentil. Não durou muito. "O que ela tem?", ela disse num volume muito baixo.

"Olhos verdes", ele respondeu seco.

A resposta de Narcissa veio rápida e explosiva:

"Como sapos!", ela disse alto, rindo, batendo as mãos com um entusiasmo que não se ajustava. Absolutamente não combinava, nem com a moça, nem com os cacos de cristal pelo chão. Narcissa abandonou novamente sua poltrona e sentou-se no assoalho com as pernas cruzadas como uma criança, tão perto dos cacos que ele quase a advertiu sobre o perigo de se cortar. Não o fez.

"Quero saber como é..."

O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar confuso.

"A dor... Quero ver como é", ela explicou.

Severus arqueou as sobrancelhas, ainda atordoado pelo grosseiro desvio no tema da conversa. "Quer que eu lance um _Cruciatus_ em você?", no som de cada letra estava escancarado o enorme absurdo contido naquela idéia. Narcissa balançou a cabeça tranqüila e afirmativa, como se fosse tudo muito simples. "Isso é ridículo" , ele meneou a cabeça.

"É só um pouco,", ela argumentou, " Eu preciso saber como é antes de passar por isso na frente de todo mundo", e dizendo isso, posicionou-se no centro da sala e fechou os olhos.

Severus hesitou. Nunca tinha lançado aquela maldição antes a não ser em treinamento. A falta de experiência não lhe preocupava, ao contrário: era certeza de que ele sabia o que e como fazer. E sabia o que aquilo causava, por experiência própria. Não era, sob nenhum ponto de vista, uma boa idéia. De olhos apertados, Narcissa fez um sinal de pressa como se tudo se resumisse a um processo rápido e fácil. A bela jovem esperando uma maldição na sala de sua casa não era, ele pensou, propriamente uma rainha das boas idéias.

Ele estendeu a mão, com a varinha em punho de disse a palavra de comando.

Os olhos de Narcissa de abriram imediatamente. Arregalaram.

Ela abriu a boca e ele quis fechar os ouvidos para não escutar o som agudo que sairia da boca dela. Mas nada saiu. Seus músculos contraíram-se todos, ela tinha aquela expressão de quem está gritando com a força total dos pulmões, mas nenhum gemido sequer saia da sua boca.

Ele parou o feitiço.

Narcissa caiu de joelhos no chão.

Ele chamou seu nome duas vezes. Nenhuma resposta.

Ela o fitou os olhos marejados. De repente explodiu num choro agudo e convulsivo. Há anos que não via uma mulher chorar. Lembrava muito bem da última vez. Sabia que aquela não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Os soluços de Narcissa se espalhavam pela sala como os cacos do candelabro, faria tudo para fazê-la parar. Mulheres chorando são todas iguais. Faria qualquer coisa pra fazê-la parar. "Não chore!". Mas ele já sabia que isso não surtia efeito. Olhou em volta. Estava em casa. Faria qualquer coisa pra fazê-la parar. "Mãe, não chore". Durante anos ele desejou poder fazer alguma coisa, e agora que podia, era bastante tarde. Detestava aquela casa. Narcissa escondia o rosto com as mãos como se ainda estivesse sentido dor. "Cissy, não chore..."

"Eu... eu não vou agüentar! Vinte minutos disso? Meia hora? Eu não vou suportar, Sev! Não vou!"

"Você não pode mais desistir", ele decretou. Desistentes invariavelmente apareciam mortos, ela tinha sido avisada desde o começo.

"Eu não quero desistir... Eu... Você sabe que eu confio no Lord, mas isso é _insuportável_!"

"Narcissa, você bem sabe que o Lord acha que quem não pode agüentar essa dor calado, não é digno de entrar para os Comensais", ele disse com a frieza de quem decorou muito direitinho o manual de instruções.

"Mas eu... Oh, _Sev_ é tão horrível! Eu não vou suportar...", ela falou entregando-se novamente àquele tipo de pranto que torna até mesmo a respiração difícil. Alguma coisa arranhava as paredes do cérebro de Severus cada vez que ela buscava o ar num soluço barulhento. Ela já não chorava mais pelo medo da dor, mas pela vergonha que sentia e que viria a sentir dali poucas horas, na frente de todos os Comensais. Chorava um rio naquela pequena sala e alguma coisa antiga emergia amarga, no coração de Severus, sem que ela pudesse perceber.

Faria qualquer coisa por um pouco de silêncio.

Faltava silêncio pra pensar naquela casa. Ele devia ter sabido que levar Narcissa até Spinner's End não acabaria bem. Nada acabava bem ali. Era uma casa maldita. Maldita casa de seu pai. Três vezes maldita. Maldita pra sempre. Severus suspirou como se o ar também lhe faltasse nos pulmões. As lágrimas grossas escorriam pelo rosto delicado de Narcissa sem parar.

"Tem um jeito", ele murmurou. Narcissa distraiu-se de si mesma por um instante. "Há um feitiço para tirar a dor. Eu posso aplicar em você e ficará anestesiada para a cerimônia".

"Você faria isso?"

"Eu não devia", ele contraiu os lábios com severidade. "A dor é parte essencial da cerimônia, e se o Lord descobrir... É o que se costuma chamar de _traição_", ele contorceu os lábios finos com a ironia que ele nunca conseguia evitar por muito tempo. Ela fungou, mas não teve tempo de recomeçar a chorar. "Estenda o braço"

"Tem certeza, Severus? Eu falo sério, não vou conseguir agüentar meia hora de cerimônia com essa dor terrível!"

"Estende a merda do braço antes que eu desista, droga!"

"Severo...", ela fez um muxoxo. "Promete que não vai doer?"

"Narcissa...", ele soou cansado.

"Promete?". E ela nunca parecia cansada. Sempre acordada. Sempre acesa.

Severus fitou seus olhos azuis cheios de uma expressão urgente, como poucas vezes ele veria novamente ao longo dos anos. Desviou o olhar quando voltou a fitá-la seu olhar perturbador ainda estava lá. Esperando. O rosto molhado e o lábio inferior tremendo de ansiedade. Para muitos outros uma possibilidade única de ver Cissy Black longe da sua pose habitual. Uma oportunidade que Severus Snape alegremente daria de presente a outra pessoa que a desejasse. A tortura daqueles olhos molhados, naquela sala, naquela casa, naquele dia.

"Eu prometo."

Ela estendeu o braço.

Sentiu um calor subindo pela sua espinha e envolvendo seu braço como uma bandagem invisível.

Sabia que não sentiria mais dor, confiava.

Sentada na poltrona em frente ao amigo, ela ia para frente e para trás como um autista. Silêncio úmido como a tarde que começava a querer virar noite através da janela suja. Narcissa ergueu a cabeça e viu os olhos de Severus postos no infinito através da lareira apagada onde, ela sabia, ele estava preso nas memórias ruins que ele não dividia com ninguém. Sabia que tinha uma parcela de culpa. Esticando-se como uma serpente ela subiu até o sofá onde ele tinha estado sentado durante as últimas horas, calado.

Sentou-se no seu colo como uma irmã.

Uma das mãos de Narcissa procurou o ombro e a outra percorreu o tecido grosseiro da capa e encontrou a lateral do rosto do rapaz, onde permaneceu. Ela sentiu-se envolvida pela cintura por uma das mãos de seu amigo enquanto via a outra procurar o espaço quente entre suas coxas, perigosamente mais perto da virilha do que dos joelhos. Não era nada demais. Eram como irmãos. Ou pai e filha. Ou mãe e filho. Ou primos. Primos são como irmãos, não? Narcissa tinha aprendido em casa que sim. Severus não tinha nem primos nem irmãos, talvez compartilhasse da visão da amiga.

Um longo silêncio que se prolongava à eternidade.

Narcissa fitou-o com gratidão. A ternura parecia estranha naquele rosto de mármore. Tocou a testa do rapaz com os lábios e entregou-se a tarefa de arrumar as mechas frontais dos seus cabelos. Muito doce da parte dela: o cabelo dele jamais seria agradável, nem de ver, nem de tocar. Estava sinceramente agradecida pela traição ao Lord. Severus a observou, sorrindo de leve enquanto sentia as mãos pequenas nos seus cabelos. Os olhos inocentes que somente outra pessoa na Terra teria igual. A inocência tola. Irrepreensível, como toda ignorância é irrepreensível. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que suas lágrimas significavam, naquela sala de estar, naquela casa. Ele tocou levemente seu queixo e seus lábios se encontraram num beijo suave. Como irmãos.

Ou primos.

Mas essas coisas se confundiam facilmente na cabeça de Narcissa.

Todas as coisas se confundiam facilmente na cabeça dela, ele pensou. O monstro de olhos azuis que ela era. Quase tinha pena de Malfoy. Porque Malfoy era óbvio para Narcissa como Evans era óbvia para Potter. Dolorosamente óbvio. Aproximava-se o dia em que ele perderia sua irmã, sua prima e qualquer outro papel que ela ocupasse. Mas não desejava retê-la, conservá-la, possuí-la. Não era assim que se beijavam. Não tinham o ardor egoísta dos amantes que precisam se confessar, se conhecer, se engolir. Não precisavam possuir um ao outro. Estavam ligados por uma linha invisível que era impossível de partir.

Como dois irmãos.

"Eu sinto muito...".

"Por que?".

"Por fazer você infringir as regras do Lord das Trevas. Eu realmente sinto muito...".

"Não, não sente...", ele riu abertamente. "Você está agradecida, mas não '_sente muito'_", ele pontuou divertido.

"Qual a diferença, Severo?", ela franziu a testa, irritada pelo não reconhecimento imediato dos seus sentimentos tão nobres.

"Quem 'sente muito', está arrependido, gostaria de voltar atrás", explicou com simplicidade. "Você gostaria que eu não tivesse feito o feitiço?". Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, visivelmente contrariada. "Então você está apenas agradecida. Nesse caso_: de nada_"

Ela o fitou mais uma vez com aqueles olhos azuis, alegres e estúpidos, antes de deitar a cabeça sobre seu peito. Severus sorriu sabendo que ela não choraria mais naquele dia, enquanto estivesse dentro daquela casa. Essa certeza provia uma sensação quente e segura que ele faria tudo para prolongar pra sempre. Só Draco tinha aquele jeito de piscar os olhos e sorrir. Só Draco tinha aquela não-expressão, num rosto de estátua. A perplexidade estúpida diante da possibilidade de algum sofrimento. Uma ingenuidade ridícula como só as pessoas muito bonitas podem ter. A arrogância inocente - _adorável _dentro das suas limitações - transmitida de mãe para filho. Tão impossível olhar para os trejeitos aristocráticos de Draco sem lembrar-se da afetação tola de Narcissa.

"E se o Lord descobrir?", ela falou quase nem sussurro, a preocupação muito mal disfarçada na voz.

"Eu não faria nada se achasse que existe uma _mínima_ possibilidade do Lord descobrir", ele respondeu com firmeza. Não tinha paciência para perguntas tolas e Narcissa era a rainha das perguntas bobas e inoportunas. Como Draco. Eram parecidos. Como os dois lados de um andrógino. Tinha uma certa pena de Malfoy...

O Sol se punha vermelho e acusador, espetando as janelas fechadas da casa. Era hora. Deveriam estar lá antes que o dia terminasse. E ele corria para terminar, como sempre parecia correr em noites como aquela. O Sol era vermelho demais para entender... A noite entendia. E ela chegava rápido. A sala começava a ficar escura. O Lord das Trevas não espera.

"Sev...", um minuto antes de desaparatarem rumo a cerimônia de iniciação, ela segurou as mãos dele e lhe deu um longo beijo. "Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!", ela disse.

"Não agradeça. Não fique achando que..."

"Eu sei...", ela interrompeu suavemente e olhou toda a sala ao redor. Afastou uns cacos de cristal com o pé. Ela sabia que não seria consertado, mas não sabia o que queria dizer. Também era bonito quebrado, ela pensou achando que aquele era um pensamento muito estranho. Olhou nos olhos escuros do amigo e soube que ele concordava. Sentiu pesar um certo ressentimento por todos os segredos que ele guardava e nunca dividiria com ela. "Obrigada". Severus já tinha perdido a vontade de retribuir a todos os sorrisos que Narcissa tinha, se sempre teria, para dar. Era hora de ir. Ela sorriu e apertou sua mão.

A sensação quente que aquilo dava.

Faria qualquer coisa pra que durasse pra sempre.


End file.
